User talk:Her Brown Eyes Kill
Please Leave A Message. I'll Get Back To You Soon. Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-Her Brown Eyes Kill-20100730011537 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kacieh (help forum | blog) Hey, About the Categories Hey there. I don't want to sound rude because I know you're enjoying editing Degrassi Wikia, but I wanted to ask you to please stop adding categories that do not exist to articles. Character names are not categories, and neither are many of the ones you're adding. Again, I hope I don't sound rude and that you understand. It's just that adding red categories (categories that do not exist) are not helping Degrassi Wikia and are only cluttering articles. A member was actually blocked recently for adding too many categories that don't exist. Thanks! -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 04:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) reaallyy ?? o_0 thanks for telling me. your not rude at all, its good to know... i didn`t know character names didn`t count. Again thank you. :D Her Brown Eyes Kill 02:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I hadn't seen that you replied back haha. Great! I'm glad you didn't think it was rude, a lot of people get mad right away whenever I mention something. Unfortunately a lot of people have been adding unnecessary categories lately :/ But thank you for not continuing as a part of it haha (: 00:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha, don't worry about it. People think your rude? Well then they must be rude, because if they haven't noticed all you have been doing on the wiki is help. I am trying to help clean the wiki now. So if anything you notice is wrong, point it out. I have noticed the not needed categories, and deleted them. :D Her Brown Eyes Kill 00:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww, well thank you (: Like one girl the other day took the time and deleted my talk page conversations one by one, and then edited my User Page saying that I hate Degrassi, and Eli, and that I want to ruin the wiki... like what the...? Hahah, but oh well. I'll delete useless categories sometimes too lol, but then people just come back and add them to try and get a badge so I gave up. I'm just concentrating on getting infoboxes done. 01:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Really? How rude! Doesn't she know you can see who last edited the page on the bottom. Dumb. Yes, the info boxes are looking great! I'll look at the categories, but for now i'm checking grammar on the pages. Her Brown Eyes Kill 01:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha.. thanks! Ahh I had forgot I was talking to you here lol. Well thank you about the infoboxes, I'm glad people are liking them haha. And yess Jenna is probably my least favorite ever since I saw her! I can't help it lol. 21:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your not alone. She seems too fake, I just can't wait for her big secret. But i prefer her over Chantay. Chantay is just horrible. I miss Spinner, Emma, Manny and Darcy. Her Brown Eyes Kill 22:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) nice profile *eclare* 21:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC)*eclare**eclare* 21:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC)i like that u were forward with your profile. words dont hurt me either. i always thought brown eyes were boring but your username changed my opinion on that. but i would be happy to be friends with u. let me know. and by the way im a huge eclare fan thx were u the one who sent me the message about making me a diffrent picture? if u were then yes. i would love to have an original of yours on my profile. reply back! *eclare* 11:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC)*eclare**eclare* 11:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) thx thanks for letting me know im not sure who sent me the picture either. bu thx for replying*eclare* 02:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC)*eclare**eclare* 02:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) U have a pretty cool profile page! OMG! I <3 ur avatar! That little pokemon iz sooooooooo cute! I like squirtel better though! =)awsum 23:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC)